User blog:Queen Armada/Shark Night 2
Shark Night 2 is an American horror film starring Katie Cassidy, Sean Faris, Chace Crawford, Sarah Roemer, Leighton Meester, Megan Fox, Lucas Till, Beau Mirchoff, Dustin Milligan, Julianna Guill, Joshua Leonard, Danielle Panabaker, Sara Paxton, Alexis Bledel, Joshua Leonard, Aimee Teegarden, Audrina Patridge, Zac Efron, Ryan Merriman, Thomas Dekker, Crystal Lowe and Lacey Chabert. PlotEdit a group of teens - mark, julia, chris, lucy, amanda, jamie, chelsea, emily, trent, amy, kenny, kevin, brittany , jim and dana are traveling to europe, but their rv breaks down and their stuck hanging out with sara palski and nick laduca from the first film, who are now married. other people who are visiting include red, who somehow survived the first film and is now good freinds with sara and nick, saras young colledge student sister jennifer jenny palski and jennys boyfreind danny. meanwhile, a bull shark knocks a tour bus into the lake. the driver, kelly, tries to escape, but when she opens the door to the bus, the bus floods, kelly drowns to death, and the bull shark eats her dead body. meanwhile, dana is fishing on the lake, when the shark bites her hook and trys to pull the whole boat underwater. dana trys to shoot the shark with a 22 gun, but accidentally shoots herself and her body falls into the water and is never seen again. meanwhile, kevin and kenny play skylanders while jim and brittany have sex in a cabin on the edge of the lake. suddenly, the shark bites the cabin, pulls it under water and eats it with them inside it, crushing them with its jaws. kevin and kenny hear britneys screams and go down to the lake to see whats going on brings a fireplace poker in case of danger. they see the enormous shark eating the cabin. kevin gets scared and sacrifises himself. as the shark eats kevin, kenny trys to kill the shark with the poker, but accidentally sets himself on fire, killing him. hours later, trent, amy and sara come down to the lake to swim. sara goes on her floaty raft while trent and amy go scuba diving for fun. unfourtenaly, trent and amy are both eaten by the shark. minutes later, sara spots trents corpse floating in the water and screams. suddenly, the shark swims up and bites her in half offscreen, killing her. minutes later, jenny and danny come down to the lake to have sex in the water. suddenly, as jenny is taking off her braugh, she only sees half of saras body and the other half just blood splattered all over the floaty raft. jenny and danny scream in terror and jenny puts her shirt and braugh back on. suddenly, they realize emily and chelsea are canoeing and find out they must warn them before they are eaten, but its too late and the next scene shows a great white shark bite a whole in emily and chelseas canoe and eats them. meanwhile, jamie goes skinny dipping in a waterfall. suddenly, while shes skinny dipping, a baby shark jumps up and bites her head off, killing her. her body then floats away and sinks. back at the house, jenny and danny take the speed boat out because they see mark, julia, chris, lucy, nick, amanda and red hanging out on a raft. suddenly, a tiger shark swims up and gets its tooth stuck in reds chest, causing him to die of blood loss. the tiger shark then suddenly bites amandas arm pulls her into its mouth and eats her. jenny and danny drive over to the people on the raft, who are screaming terror, and all of them run to the boat and hop aboard, all except nick, who is eaten by the tiger shark before he can start running. they all make it back to the garage, jenny grabs some gasoline and lucy takes it and pours it on as many shark as she can, and everyone drives away as the lake explodes, killing most of the sharks in it. CastEdit Katie Cassidy as Jennifer ``jenny `` Palski, Sara's sister Sean Faris as Danny Chace Crawford as Mark Sarah Roemer as Julia Leighton Meester as Lucy Megan Fox as Amanda Lucas Till as Chris Beau Mirchoff as Trent Julianna Guill as Jamie Dustin Milligan as Nick LaDuca Joshua Leonard as Red Sara Paxton as Sara Palski Danielle Panabaker as Emily Alexis Bledel as Amy joshua leonard as red Aimee Teegarden as Brittany Audrina Patridge as Chelsea Zac Efron as Jim Ryan Merriman as Kevin Thomas Dekker as Kenny Crystal Lowe as Dana Lacey Chabert as Kelly DeathsEdit Kelly- Shark sinks tourist bus when she takes the RV Tour around the lake. Dana- accidentally Kills herself with a gun when she is trying to kill a shark. Jim and brittany- they are eaten by two Great white sharks when their cabin floods while theyre having sex. Kevin- Commits Suicide by throwing himself into the lake and drowns. Several Sharks eat his Body Remains. Kenny- Tries to Kill a shark with fireplace poker, but it's a windy day and he accidentally sets Himself on fire. Amy- Shark attacks her while she's snorkeling. Trent- While Trying to save Amy's Life, another shark leaps behind him,pushing him underwater and making him drown. Sara palski- Shark eats her half body while on Floaty chair offscreen. the body is later seen by jenny and danny when they come down to the lake to go skinny dipping. Emily and chelsea- Shark bites a hole in their Canoe, causing it to sink. Two sharks then attack them. Jamie- Baby shark waddles onto the shore and eats Her head while shes skinny dipping in a waterfall. Red- same fate as amanda below. Amanda- Shark grabs her arm and pulls her underwater,then eats her. Nick LaDuca- Shark bites Nicks waist, causing a fang to get lodged in his thigh. SurvivorsEdit jenny, danny, mark, julia, lucy and chris.Edit Read more *Sorority House Massacre is an American horror-slasher film starring Katie Cassidy, Mary... Sorority House Massacre *Silent Night 2 Is An American Horror-Slasher Film Starring Emma Roberts, Selena Gomez, Spencer... Silent Night 2 *Slender Man 2 Is A 2014 Horror Sequel To Slender Man (Fredball14). Starring Laura Ramsey, Ed... Slender Man 2 (Fredball14) Category:Blog posts